A Heartwarming desire
by XxLucyLoveYouxX
Summary: A story with the mix of ancient creatures where Natsu met a lonely elf girl singing in the middle of the forest. . . well I'm not good at explaining but I tried my best. Lucy is shy and sweet and she doesnt have Celestial magic in her.
1. chapter 1

Fairy Tail Fan fiction~ A heartwarming desire

Chapter 1

There was a time where the earth was occupied with different races. Humans, hybrids, dragons, fairies, pixies, demons, mermaids and many more ancient creatures as they live among each other in prosper and peace. But the most powerful with pure race was the elves. They were respected by other races as the elves were kind-hearted races. But as time pass by, a war between the humans and the dragons as they fought with each other. And a few races died as they caught in between. Eventually the war become even worse as only a few dragons live peacefully fight alongside humans and granting them the power of the dragons. But one man were consume with darkness and greed as he killed all the dragons bathed in the dragons blood till he eventually transform himself into a dragon as people started to call him Dragon of Chaos, Acnologia.

But at the same time , a man , violated the wheels of nature as he created a way to bring the dead to life and created a dark magic of his own also putting a curse upon himself making his magic uncontrollable, taking the lifes in his perimeter. People called him the Black Wizard, Zeref.

Two names who strike feared in everyone hearts except the elves who stood against both of them as Acnologia and Zeref saw them as a threat. Both of them wipe out the elves races as the royal bloodline of the elves were wipe out as well except for one who gotten away from the destruction. A baby elf who one day become the hope of people that will lit the world freeing everyone from darkness.

400 years later. . . .

" Uggghh, Why does it happen to me?" A man with pink hair spike in every angle as he walk along the forest path where he took as a shortcut toward Magnolia. Wearing a tight sleveless black upper suit with his collared sleveless dark red vest with a pair of dark pants and a belt hang loosely around his hips and a pair of white furred boots. And his signiture white scaled scarf wrap around his neck.

He was frustrated about his guild master has sent him alone to a specific job about a village full of woman where they needed a man to help them in doing heavy chores for them. He was suprise at first but obeyed either way for the guild master told him as his punishment.

The man went to the village as women crowded around him as they were a bit fascinated and yet it annoyed him that the women never give him space as they followed him like a lost puppy.

He were glad he have finish the job as he saw a path of the forest far away from the village with no people neared it. So he took his risk knowing he could probably arrive faster to Hargeon and then took a train towards Magnolia, his hometown.

" Well, better go to Hargeon, some of the guildmates said that 'Salamander' will be there." He thought to himself when a ray of light caught his attention.

" I guess theres a place to rest here. Hope there are fishes." He went towards the source of the blinding rays figured there could be a lake or a river within the forest.

When he smelled the air from the lake getting clearer, he was thrilled getting him something to eat when suddenly he stop on his track when he heard a voice of a female singing beautifully with the sound of other instruments like a harp and a flute.

The voice and the instruments playing along make him curious as he felt drawn by the voice singing. He took few steps towards the source of the same direction where he wanted to go earlier. When he heard the voice became clearer and louder, he take his hide behind the bushes blocking the view of who ever is singing on the other side.

He peek through the bushes as he was awestruck by the view. A lake that water as clear as a crystal and in the middle stood a very large tree shading everything only a few sun ray pass through with flowers in different colours surrounding the huge tree. And a bridge-like tree connected between them with small flowers decorated the bridge. What make him more shock and stunned at the same time was a young woman sitting under the huge tree as she sings with small light dots surrounding her like fireflies.

He took gentle steps as he slowly walk without unnoticed towards the young woman with her back towards him. When he stood a few metres between her, he could see that the thing floating like fireflies were fairies. When they notoce him, they began to scattered away from her as she stop singing and look at the fairies odd behaviour. He take a look at her long blonde-golden hair, with a golden circlet wrap around her head. When she started to turn, their eyes met making him feel like the time stops. He notice her beautiful perfect face, her shiny brown-hazelnut eyes, her long pointy ears, her soft and smooth skin, her pink plump lips, he was immobilize staring at the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

When he saw that she tried to run pass him, he immediately hold her hand feeling the soft skin around his rough palm as he look at her.

" Wait!!" She stop as she look at his hand and toward his face.

" Can you. . . tell me your name?" He ask as he look into her captivating brown doe eyes.

" Ummm, can you let go now?" Her smooth and soft voice reach to his ear like a melody. When he realize what she meant, he face were a bit like the colour of his hair as he hurriedly let go.

" Sorry." He quickly apologize hiding his blushing face with his scarf. A sweet giggled were heard as he look towards the female.

" It's alright. . . . " She smiled which he thought making her more prettier than anything that could compare her beauty.

" Anyway, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, a mage from Fairy Tail!" He exclaim proudly as he grin to her. She look at him confuse.

" Fairy. . Tail?? I never heard of that fairy before." She thought to herself out loud making him quirk an eye brow looking at her confuse as to why she thought that.

" It's a guild where mages go out to make a living for themself." He explain to her as she start to understood a bit about the odd name.

" So what's your name? I never get a chance to know your name." Natsu ask to her making her realize how inappropriate of her to never introduce the person in front of her named Natsu.

" Forgive me, my name is Lucy, my fairies friend gave the name to me since I was a baby." She said to him while smiling sadly to herself. Natsu felt a bit sad for her as she was raise by her fairies friends realizing that she had been alone by herself in this forest.

" I never knew my parents but the fairies took care of me. Let me introduce you to them." Lucy said happily as she started to sing her melodic voice. Natsu felt calm hearing her singing as a small dots of lights emerge from the forest surrounding her as she sing. When she done singing she open her palm as the lights flew towards her palm. Natsu could see clearly when he look closely a small creature like people but the difference was the transparent wings in their back and their size between humans.

" Guys, meet Natsu." She look toward him as he nervously smiled to the creatures called fairies.

" Hi I'm Vilary, nice to meet you." A fairy with her long braided green hair.

" Yo, Arkins the name." A fairy with his short spiked orange hair.

" I'm Fretina. . . " A fairy with her white greyish hair tied in two ponytail.

" Natsu, this are my friends." Lucy introduce them to him as he look stunned at the same time shock realize that fairies don't have tails like gramps said they were.

" Wow, fairies don't have tail after all." Natsu examine as he saw no tail on their bottom.

" We don't have tail, why do you think that?" Vilary ask as she flew in front of his face as they come face to face with each other.

" His from a guild called Fairy Tail." Lucy answered as Vilary look at her when the three fairies laugh with Lucy giggled making him look at their strange behaviour.

" Fairies don't have tail obviously, anyway we need to tell you something Lucy." Vilary and the other fairies flew in front of her as the three of them started to hold each other hands as Natsu and Lucy look strangely at them.

" Lucy the truth is. . . "Arkin had a sad look on his face with the two fairies also look sadly towards Lucy.

" We died few years ago, back when you were small. Your magic that kept us and this forest still living till this day. So we thank you Lucy and we're sorry for that you lost your memories." Vilary explained to her as Fretina sob bowing her head to her. Lucy was shock but at the same time feeling confuse at the sudden testify.

" I don't understand why you saying things like this all of a sudden?" Lucy ask to them when something caught her attention. All of the fairies in the forest floating around her and Natsu as one by one, their lights and body started to fade to golden dust.

" We want you to live free Lucy, and by giving your magic to us, it bounding you from leaving this place. Its like keeping a bird in a cage. Don't you see? We want you to be happy Lucy, even though you can't see it." Vilary explained more as Natsu began to understood a bit more as to why she live here with this fairies.

" But. . . . . . " Lucy tried to disagree as Fretina flew closer to her cupping her cheek as she smiled warmly to her.

" It's alright Lucy, even though our body turn to dust , our soul will always be with you." Fretina said as Lucy smiled back to her as she started to cry.

" Lucy, can you sing for us?" Fretina wish as Lucy nod wiping away her tears as she started to sing.

" Natsu, promise me you will protect her." Arkin said to him as he nod with the look of determination.

As Lucy sing with all her heart, the fairies were gone leaving golden dusts swirling around the lake as some went inside Lucys body as she started to glow golden light with some dusts emerge together as butterflies. Lucy just look at the flying butterflies as it went to the huge tree in the middle gone from sight. When she's finish singing the glow around her body began to stop and dissapeared returning Lucy to normal. Natsu look at her feeling sad for her and her friends. He wants to hug her and said good things but all he could do just look at her. He didn't know what to do.

Lucy look to the sky as she smiled to herself. Even though she can't see them but one thimg for sure she could feel them in her heart. She turn to Natsu as he bowed his head to the ground feeling sad for her. Lucy gently hold his hand as he look at her with stunned look on his face.

" Don't be sad, like they said they will always be with me. . . always. . " Lucy smiled as she look to the blue clear sky.

" So what you gonna do now?" Natsu ask to her. She thought deeply in her mind also thinking the same thing to herself.

" I don't know, I don't have anyone anymore. . . . I'm. . all alone. . " She said sadly thinking of no one is here with her. Natsu perk as he thought of an idea struck him like a bulb.

" How about you go to Fairy Tail with me?" Natsu grin at her as she thought of the guild he mention earlier. She think for a second if she was sure she could go.

" Fairy Tail? Your guild?".

" Yeah, you could meet new people and make new friends." Lucy then realize how it would be nice to meet new friends.

"Also we're like family there.One big family." Lucy smiled to herself just hearing the word family warm her heart. She want to meet Fairy Tail that maybe she could he a part of their family.

" So what do you say?" Natsu lend her his hand as she look between his hand and him. She don't need to hink twice as she comply putting her hand into his as he grinned to her.

" Okay, Let's go to Fairy Tail."

~ Continued??~


	2. Thank you for the review chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy and Natsu arrive at Hargeon as Natsu claim that his friend is waiting for them at Hargeon station.

" Wow, I never been to a town before." Lucy acclaim as she look around fascinated by the big ships, tall buildings and the thing they selled in the market. Natsu just smiled at her while looking around for his friend.

" Natsu, what is a station?" Lucy ask to him as she followed him from behind passing few peoples.

" A station is where people use as a way to go our destination faster using a mechanism called train." Natsu explain to her making her nod her head in understanding gesture.

When the both of them near the train station, he could see his buddy waiting for them near the entrance looking around other people while munching a fish in its mouth.

" Happy!!" Natsu called as Lucy could see a small cat in blue fur flying towards their direction.

" Natsu!! I thought you forget about me." The cat said to him as Natsu just nervously laugh at the cat called Happy.

" Sorry about that Happy, oh yeah meet Lucy. Lucy this is Happy." Natsu introduce both of them as they look at each other for a while.

"Aye!! I'm Happy, nice to meet you Lucy." Happy said hovering in front of her with its white wings while raising it paw towards her. Lucy tilted her head to the side feeling a bit curious about it species.

" I never met a cat who could fly. Its a pleasure to meet you too Happy." Lucy said smiling to the feline.

" Where did you found her Natsu?". Happy ask as he look from Natsu to Lucy several times.

" Its a long story, I will explain later at the guild." Natsu said to Happy as it nod its head landing on Lucy as Lucy hold Happy in her arms.

" First, let's find Igneel." Natsu had sparkles in his eyes feeling excited for himself with Happy as well except Lucy who just look strangely at Natsu as he said the foreign name to them. Happy notice her curiousity as Happy thought of her like a baby curious about playing their first toy.

" Igneel, is Natsus dad. He dissapeared when Natsu's still 10." Happy start his story about Igneel and Natsu. Lucy look at his back as she felt sad for his longing.

" Natsu tried to find him ever since. On the way, he met Master, he took him in and cared for him as a family." Happy continued his story.

" And then he found me and took care of me like his own. Him and Lisanna of course." Happy smiled to her. Lucy thought of this Lisanna in her mind as Happy know whats in her mind.

" Lisanna is an animal-shapshifter. She could transform to any kinds of animal she wants." Lucy made the 'ooh' face as she understand who this Lisanna is.

"But she died while doing a mission with her brother and sister." Happy face turn into a sad scowl on Happys face. Lucy felt sad for Happy and Natsu knowing their closess friend was gone leaving a hole inside their hearts.

"Salamander!!!!" A cheered were heard as they shout the name 'salamander' as the trio look over and saw a huge crowd of young women making a circle admiring something with hearts on their eyes.

" That must be Igneel!! IGNEEL!! Natsu ran forward with his friends followed behind him. He make his way through the crowds while shouting Igneels name. The crowd went silent as he stop in the middle of the crowd only to find dissapointment in his eyes which he frown.

" You're not Igneel, who are you?" Natsu voice out his question as Lucy could see a man older than Natsu and her with purple spiky hair and a wicked smiled plastered on his face.

" I am Salamander." The man as he introduce himself to Natsu which he just ignored Salamander. His fans attacked Natsu leaving only Lucy and the Salamander guy.

Salamander notice Lucy as he was stunned by her beauty as he thought how beautiful this girl is. As he thought for a plan to make her fall for him.

" Hey there beautiful" Lucy then look at him as he use his charm spell on her.

Lucy look at him with confusion as she tilted her head to the side. Happy just watch the stranger hitting on Lucy with a spell which Happy thought of a love spell.

" Do I know you sir?" Lucy asked Salamander making him gawked at her thinking of the spell have no effect on her.

" Lucy, let's go see Natsu if he's alright." Happy release its wings as Happy floating next to her as she nod at him following behind Happy leaving the man who still dumbfounded.

Natsu who was beaten by the crowd of fangirls lying limply on the alleyway with plastic bag of trash stash around him.

Lucy and Natsu found him as they crouch next to him. Lucy and Happy look at each other as they divert their head to see their pathetic friend who just got beaten by an angry fangirls. Happy couldn't help but only sigh at this. Natsu always causes trouble everywhere both of them go.

" Get up Natsu, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry already." Happy float next to Lucy as he began to stood up with Lucy followed.

" Yeah those girls are scary." Natsu said as he rub his aching head. Natsu couldn't help but wonder human women are scary. Even though he just ignored the man earlier there is no need to get upset at him as he thought in his mind.

" Natsu is fine then?" Lucy asked him stopping him from his thought as he look at the woman who became his new friend few days ago. He nod at her with a simple 'mmm' as an answer to her question.

" C'mon, you probably be hungry by now." Natsu grab Lucys hand as he drag Lucy with Happy on their tow to the restaurant nearby them for their lunch.

After they arrive at the Hargeon restaurant, ordering their meal, they continued their chatting about the guy called Salamander.

" Seriously though, who called themselves after a lizards name?". Natsu pouted crossing his arms in frustration.

" Apparently the guy did. Sometimes I wonder what difference between him and you." Happy smirk at him knowing he will be piss at himself.

" Well, haven't you notice I'm more cooler than the guy earlier." Natsu pouted feeling irritated by Happys comment on comparing him and the lizard guy which Natsu prefered to called him that. Lucy just giggled at their childish bickering between one another which she just shook her head amused at both of them.

" That reminds me, do dragons prefer to live in town where humans live?" Lucy interject them from their bickering as Natsu and Happy felt a huge stone hitting on their head realizing that Lucy is right about something. They wonder in their head are they idiot or just plain stupid. Sometimes they wish they have clever mind for once.

As they finish their meal, they went to a nearby park for them to rest their feet for a while as the trio sat on the bench looking up the sky. Natsu and Happy suddenly jolt from their seat as they turn to face Lucy with shocking face as they seem to realize something.

" Lucy, we got something that we forgot to buy earlier, we'ill be right back. C'mon Happy." Natsu dash to the town with Happy flew behind him as they dissapear from her sight. Lucy just look confuse at their behaviour and shrugged away her worry and her curiousity to their sudden and odd behaviour.

Just when she look at the red- orange sky realize its dawn, a sound of rustling bush from her back making her jolt from her seat as she turn around to the bushes. When the rustled continue she took slowly step towards the bushes when she felt someone grab her from behind as a piece of white covered her mouth making her drousy and dizzy till blackness consume her conciousness.

Natsu and Happy let out a sigh of relieve as they completed the errand force fully by the Master himself before they went to complete their mission given by the Master.

" Thank Mavis we did buy that useless magazine that pop want us to buy." Natsu said as they arrive at the park slouching back on the bench they seated earlier.

" Yeah, good thing we made before it ran out." Happy took a seat beside him as he held a magazine with the cover of a woman in bikinis. It make them embarassed buying it with the ther customers such as girls giving them dirty look while other just laugh at their faces making Natsu face even redder than ever. It was a humiliation on his dignity for buying the stupid magazine.

" Sorry we took so long. . . . . Lucy?" Natsu look at beside them noticing a certain blonde waiting for them is nowhere to be found. Natsu look around near them but no blonde in sight. Happy mimick Natsus action but he also can't found the blonde either.

" LUCY!!!" They tried calling her name but it seems no response from her.

" Dammit!!" Natsu punch on a nearby tree causing it to fell and cracked to few pieces till something caught their attention. A piece of white clothing that seems to belong from Lucys dress and foot print seems way bigger than Lucys. Happy began to think about the situation until something click in Happys mind realization began to hit him with cold sweats plastered on Happys face.

" Happy? You okay there buddy?" Natsu ask with full of concern as Happy started to tremble.

" Natsu, I think Lucy is. . . " before he could finish his sentence, a group of girls chatting about the Salamander causing their ears perk up at their conversation.

" I heard Salamander adding a party on his boat."

" Yeah, I wish I had his autograph earlier."

" He's pretty famous though considering his from Fairy Tail."

When the girls dissapeared, Natsu became silent with Happy look at him feeling worry for Natsu. Happy could feel the same way as he is. Happy was angry and furious but the one person who felt more rage than Happys ever were was the person who was raised by a dragon himself: Natsu.

" Happy, fly me there." Natsu said with his voice full of superiority and power as Happy look at Natsu with a questioned look.

" What about Lucy?".

" I know where she is and I'm gonna get her back." Natsu said with the look of determination as Happy readied his wings to fly themselves towards their enemy and friend.

~Continued??~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy awoke as blinked her eyes slowly trying to adjust her sight as it became clear for her to view her surroundings she could guess she's in a room. She could see on her left side a desk with full of papers on it, sofas on her right side with a coffee table. Full of decorations like stone statues of woman and man with potraits of Salamander she just met at Hargeon when something click to her. Then suddenly the door began to open making a creak sound as the person walk inside the room.

" Aaahh, my angel have awaken." Salamander spoke with two more bulky men standing behind him like a bodyguard. Lucy look at him with confusion making him crouch in front of her with a look of lust and greed.

" Where am I? Why did you take me here?" She asked to him as he just laugh at her which she shivered hearing him laughing like that.

" You're at my ship as we heading to Bosco, the land of slaves." Lucy was shock as she heard the news.' Natsu! Happy!' As she thought of her friend wondering where their whereabouts. Salamander hold her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes as she glared at the man.

" I'm sure everyone will gave up their money for you. A rare species with uncomprehend beauty such as yourself." He chuckled letting her go as Lucy started to sob quietly as fate was cruel for letting her be like this when suddenly something crashed into the room as Lucy could see a shadow of a figure between the dust and the shattered woods between her and Salamander.

"LUCY!!" The figure called as she knew that voice. She smiled as she hug the figure from behind making him relieve nothing happen to her when he frozed feeling something wet on his vest. He glared at Salamander as his fire engulf his fist making Salamander and the men behind him took a step back.

" Lucy, you okay?" Natsu asked her as he felt her head nod on his back.

" Happy, take Lucy."

" Aye Sir!!!" Happy held on Lucy as they flew out from the ship floating in mid air.

" What about Natsu?" Lucy asked as Happy land her on the beach near the Hargeon Port. Happy look at the ship with worry eyes as Happy tried to fly but his wings dissapeared.Happy felt his magic ran out.

" Natsu have motion sickness on something that moves. He wont survive on his own." Happy said as she stared at the ship sailing further and further away from them.

' _Use the water, feel it in your hands. ._ ' A voice told Lucy in her mind as she look at the sea water. Lucy walk slowly taking a step to the water as Happy feeling add at her behaviour.

" Lucy?" Happy called to her but no answer from her. Happy tug at her skirt but she kept on walking to the water. Happy look at her when Happy saw her eyes. Her eyes were empty like a blank paper, and the strange thing is her brown eyes became blue like the water. And her hair were mix with blue colour at the end of her hair.What happen next make Happy jaw dropped as Happy saw Lucy walk gently on the sea water not falling into the deep of the sea.

Lucys voice became different as Lucys voice sync with some other voice than her. Happy was confuse. What is happening to Lucy? Why she was different? And the question as Happy keep asking to himself is Who is Lucy?

Lucy spoke in a different language as Happy hard to understand the words. As she finish her words, the sea began to be violent as a huge waves appeared in front of the ships, bringing it closer and closer towards them smashing into the town making a big chaos.

Lucy eyes turn to brown as she fell unconcious. Happy catch her limply body bringing her down on the sand. Happy look at the destruction caused by Lucy as Happy turn to look at Lucy with wide eyes. Lucy stirred as she began to awake, looking around her surroundings finding Happy worried eyes looking at her.

" Happy? Are you okay?" Lucy put her palm on Happys head rubbing it gently as Happy hug her startling her from the sudden gesture. Lucy look at the ship including the damage town as she stared at the accident with wide eyes. What happen earlier? Who did that? Thinking of an answer to her questions.

Salamander awoke as he felt his ached head from the bizarre accident. He couldn't tell what happen as suddenly huge wave wrecking the ship drifting it towards Hargeon. From the pile of wooden planks emerge Natsu as he glared at Salamander with flames engulf his whole body making him look like a beast, more like a dragon when Salamander and his few mens notice a tattoo on his left upper arms.

" Bora that's him, Salamander from Fairy Tail!!" One of the mens said to his boss named Bora.

" I told you don't call my name!!" Bora furiously yelled to his subordinates as Bora glared to Natsu clenching his teeth in the process.

" Bora! I know him!" Happy said in Lucys arms as she look at Happy.

" Who's Bora?".

" He was on a wanted flier for kidnapping and selling young women as slaves in Bosco."

" You dared to disgrace Fairy Tail for your selfish gain." Natsu said in deep voice making Bora and his men trembled in fear as Natsu walk slowly towards them. " And then you dared to TAKE LUCY!!!".

Bora engulf himself with his magic of purple flames jumping towards Natsu as Natsu did the same as his firey fist collided with Boras fist of purple flames making a huge explosion between them and smoke like dust blinding Lucy and Happy from Natsu.

When the smoke began to clear Lucy and Happy saw a figure emerge from the smoke walking towards them. Natsu figure began to clear as Happy cheered while Lucy smiled in relief seeing Natsu unharmed from the impact. Happy look behind him and saw Bora and his few men defeated with spirals eyes as Natsu grin at Happy and Lucy.

A loud sound of a horn been blown as the trio saw an army of Runes Knights marching down towards their location.

" Time to go!!" Natsu grab Lucys hand as they began to ran with Happy flew next to them.

" STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" One of the Runes Knights called to them making the ran faster catching the next train to Magnolia.

Continued??~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Wow, it's huge." Lucy said admiring the building before them cosisting a 4 or 5 stories high with an emblem and alphabets spelled Fairy Tail. Natsu grin at her as he kicked the two large door forcing it to open from the impact.

" WE'RE BACK!!" Natsu announce himself as he and Happy went through the entrance door as other people which Lucy didn't know welcome them upon their arrival. Some shouted as others just nodded their head acknowledge him and Happy. Natsu look between his other guildmates as he found the one his searching when suddenly he kick his foot on his face.

" You gave me the wrong information!". Natsu yelled in his face as he grab the poor man collar.

" How was I suppose to know?!!" The man yelled back as Natsu punch him sending him to the wall.

" Natsu's back? HEY FLAME BRAIN!!" A guy with dark blue hair with lazy eyes wearing only his trousers called making Natsu look at the guy as he march towards him colliding his forehead with the guy.

" Who you callin' Flame Brain, SnowFlakes?" Natsu asked as he retort back to the guy feeling irritated as the guy felt the same.

"FIGHTING IS MANLY!!" A huge bulky guy with white spiky hair shouted as he ran towards Natsu and the other guy.

" SHUT UP ELFMAN!!!!" Natsu and the guy shouted as both of them punched the guy called elfman throwing him to the other side of the hall.

Lucy was shock at the same time confuse at the sudden behaviour as more and more people started to brawl inside the big hall.

" Don't mind them they always do that. I'm Mirajane, you can call me Mira." A woman with long wavy white hair with her bangs tied in ponytail. She had an angelic smile that could melt any men which she desire. ' Pretty' Lucy thought meeting the older woman.

" Lucy, pleasure to meet you acquantaince." Lucy said returning the smile. Mira stared at her as she started to speak when suddenly someone hit her causing her to fell with someone on top of her as Lucy saw her soul drift away from her mouth.

" Mirajane-san. . " Lucy murmured feeling worried for the older woman unconcious state.

" Excuse me Miss, May I. . . . I. . . .I. . . " The guy bickering with Natsu earlier as Lucy look at him confuse tilting her head sideways as his face began to turn pink when Lucy eyes darted down towards his suddenly naked body showing his man hood making Lucy shriek covering her eyes.

" You bastard!! What you doin' with Lucy?!!" Natsu kick the guys head sending him towards the wall.

" Who you callin' bastard Fire Breath!!???" The guy came back as he started to bicker with Natsu thankfully with his boxers on.

" You are, Popsicle!!"

" You are!!"

" You are!!" Natsus and the guys forehead met as the pushing each other back and forth just by using the head. Lucy could hear a 'GRRRRrr' between them as they kept on pushing each others off. Just when both of them busy bickering, a huge hand slam at both of them when a voice booming loudly in the hall.

"STOP FIGHTING!!" A huge shadowed man like a giant of the beanstalk said making all people in the guild stop brawling looking at the giant behind Lucy as she cowered in fear feeling intimidated by his presence.

" Oh New member??" The giant notice Lucy as he began to shrink and shrink to his normal size. Lucy could see an old man probably shorter than a 10 years old kid as he smiled warmly towards Lucy. Lucy blink a few times as she return the smile towards the old man.

" I'm Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail. You can call me Gramps or Master." Makarov said welcoming Lucy when she felt the old man grooping her butt making Lucy yelp from the contact when Mira smack Makarov head stopping him on what he's doing.

" Master!!".

" Gramps!! Hands off!!" Natsu grabbing Lucys shoulder as Natsu stand between the both of them.

" Hmmm. . . Well then better get the stamps ready Mira." Makarov gestured Mira bringing a magic stamp with her on her hands as Mira took Lucys hand stamping it where she could see an emblem of Fairy Tail appearred on her hand in the colour pink like Natsus hair.

" Aaahh Natsu, the Magic Council said about you wrecking the town of Hargeon. Care to explain that??" Makarov said to Natsu making him sweat-dropped as Natsu began to gulp for his own mistake. He sheepishly laugh it off to the old man which Makarov sigh to his destructive behaviour.

" Actually, it wasn't Natsu who cause the wrecking, it was Lucy." Happy fly as he land on top of Natsus head. All of them look at Lucy. Lucy look confuse tilting her head to the side hearing the statement from Happy. Makarov then notice her long pointy ears as he stared at her wide eyes seeing a rare mythical being face to face standing in front of him.

" I heard stories but never I have seen one as long as I live." Makarov said out loud as his children look at him.

" What do you mean Gramps?" Natsu spoke when others began to crowd around Makarov and Lucy.

" Oi, What are you saying?" The shirtless guy wearing only boxers asking the question as everyone in the guild wanting answers from Makarov.

" Well Natsu, it means you have given her a new home and family and Gray what I am saying is she is an elf, a long decendent from an angel who live among us humans. But according to the ancient scroll, the elves race has been wipe out by a man who only thurst for power and bloodlust." Makarov announce his knowledge about the elves. Everyone awed at Lucy which she just look more confuse than before as why is her new guild mates look at her like someone seeing something interesting.

" Good job Natsu for bringing her to us, if not she must be lost by now." Makarov pat the young man in the shoulder as he just grin his accomplishment. Natsu look at Lucy being surrounded by his guildmates introducing themselves to Lucy which she just smiled to them. Somehow Natsu thought in his mind as fate really is unpredictable in its own way.

Continued???~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Fairy Tail held a party for welcoming Lucy into the family, everyones having fun dancing, drinking, and even brawling, till it is time for everyone to head home except for Lucy and a few members still inside the guild.

" So Lucy, Where do you sleep at? You could stay here for the night." Mira suggest to Lucy as she just smiled to her with Natsu and the others behind her.

" Thank you for your hospitality." Lucy bowed to her thanking her for the warm gesture. As everyone have left the guild, Lucy sat on the infirmary bed near the window where Mira had show her the way to her temporary stay.

She look at the beautiful full moon glowing in the night with stars twinkling like a river of stars. She felt calm and peaceful as she started to sing her heart out. Everybody in Magnolia heard the soothing voice coming from the guild. Like a lullaby for children to sleep. At the same time, Natsu already in his hammock with Happy sleeping peacefully on his belly. Natsu smiled as he heard Lucys singing a lullaby till he started to fall asleep thanks to Lucys soothing voice.

~NEXT MORNING~

Lucy awoke early as she went to the guild hall and notice that everyone haven't arrive yet. Lucy went to the bar and wait till she can do something for today. The door began to open as Lucy look to find Mira walking towards the bar.

" Good morning Lucy, do you sleep well?" Mira ask as she went behind the bar for her daily routines.

" Good morning Mira, and yes thank you very much." Lucy smiled to her when suddenly someone wrap their arms around her shoulder.

" Yo Luce!! Ready for today?" Natsu grin with Happy floating behind him. Lucy look at him with confusion as he just laugh it off.

" You forget didn't you?". Natsu said rolling his eyes as he shook his head towards the young woman.

" About what?".

" Silly, We're gonna take a mission for us so you could have a place for you to sleep."

" We did?". Lucy look disbelieve as she tried to remember about yesterday.

" C'mon, we have a train to catch." Natsu began to drag her away as they went to the train station heading to Lucys first mission.

A FEW HOURS LATER AFTER NATSUS SUFFERING AND HAPPY SNICKERING. . . .

As they arrive at the next town for their mission, Natsu, Happy and Lucy sat down at a restaurant as they discuss about the mission.

" So it says hear that the client want to destroy a book that being kept by Duke Ever-Whatever in his mansion. It also said that the Duke is hiring a maid at this moment." Happy read out loud the flyer as Natsu hummed in responds understand what it needed for them to get the mission done quickly. As for Lucy, she couldn't understand anything. What does he meant on destroying a book? And also she question herself what is a maid?

" Excuse me, what is a maid?" Lucy ask them making both of them stared wide eyes at her. Natsu just sigh while Happy shook its head crossing its arms on its furry white chest. Sometimes they ask themselves about Lucys innocents mind with their guildmates could be corrupting her in their own way espcially Cana.

" A maid is like a job where rich people payed people who clean their big house and serve them food everyday." Happy explain to her which she nodded her head understanding the concept.

" First we head to the client first to hear his story. It says its from Mr. Kaby Melon." Happy read the adress as Happy suggest to meet the client of the mission they currently doing.

~ TIME SKIP - ARRIVE AT KABY MELON~

When they arrive at the address of the client, they were awed by the mansion in front of them with beautiful landscape. Lucy were amazed by the design and the unfamilliar structure seems to spike her interest of this foreign world.

Natsu and Happy sitting on his shoulder rang the door as Lucy hurriedly behind them. An old man in suit answered their call with serious look on his face.

" Yes? Who are you looking for?" The old man Happy and Natsu presume the butler ask them.

" We're here to see Mr. Kaby please." Lucy answered for them which the butler open the door wide open for them.

" Mr. Kaby is in the study room, please follow me." The butler gestured as they all entered the big mansion. They followed him through the hallway as they abruptly stop near a double door in front of them. The butler open the door for them as they entered what seems to be some kind of office with books neatly organized on the shelves surrounding the room. They notice a man standing near the window frame as he turn around to face the trio.

" I assume you're from Fairy Tail then? I'm Kaby Melon, pleasure to meet you." Mr. Kaby introduce himself as he sat behind the desk facing towards them.

" I'm Natsu, this is Happy and Lucy." Natsu introduce each and one of them making the man nod his head.

" Can you tell us more about the book?" Happy said to the man as Kaby thought deeply in his mind, walking towards the window frame which Lucy could tell that Kaby is remembering a memory from the past.

" That book was written by my father, he was a writer and his books were adored by people all over the country but. . . one day Duke Everlue hired him to write a book about his glory of wealth and power but my father decline. After that incident my father rarely get home, and when his back, he had a sad look upon his face. He became. . . . distanced between me and my mother." a tear fell down from his eyes as he remebered the sad memories of his father. Lucy could feel the sadness from him. She didn't even know why and how she could felt it from him as he continued his story.

" After days become weeks, and then become months, my mother got sick from uncured illness and pass away from our life. He didn't even see her or even cared for us." Kaby gritted his teeth as he tried to supress his anger from showing. He turn towards them with a serious look on his face.

" It all because of that book. If it wasn't for that book, he would stay with me and my mother to the very end. And so , that's why I want you to destroy that book for me." Lucy look at him with a sad look upon her face as Natsu stood from his seat with determination on his eyes.

" We will get the job done.".

Continued??~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsu walk their way to Duke Everlue mansion with Lucy and Happy behind him when the saw a mansion in a distant, they hide behind the bushes near the road not faraway from the black metal gate surrounding the mansion.

" Alright here's the plan, Lucy will be undercover as a maid to be hired for the job and then she will snuck us in to the mansion, got it??" Natsu said to them as they nodded their head till Happy raise its paw to ask a question.

" Yes, Happy?".

" What if it doesn't work??".

" We'ill go with plan B." At this Natsu smirk with a thought in his mind which Happy knew to well seeing his mischievous eyes causong Happy to sigh. Sometimes Happy wonder is there anything inside Natsus head that doesn't involving breaking stuff or destroying properties just to get the job done faster.

" Here Lucy, we got the maid outfit for you." Natsu said handing Lucy a clothing that consists in black and white colour. Lucy held it in her arms as she started to undress herself in front of Natsu causing him to change colour from pink to a bright hue of red.

" Wait!! Let me turn around first." Natsu quickly turn with his back on Lucy as she look at him in confusion to his sudden action. Natsu could feel his cheeks are getting hotter than his usual tempature. He was a fire mage for pete sake!! Happy snickered at him wiggling its eyebrows in a teasing manner. Damn Happy and his teasing!!

" Natsu?? I'm done now." Natsu whirled around as he fac Lucy when he caught the sight of her. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter again, maybe hotter than his own flames seeing Lucy in the maid outfit he got for her. He was sure he nose bleeding Dammit!! He mentally curse himself for looking pathetic. Hey? Who could blame him?? Every men who look at Lucy would melt under her stare even Gray stuttered meeting her for the first time.

" Natsu?? " Lucy called to him feeling concern as Happy tried to hold down the laughter from heard by the duo. Oh how he wish Mira was here with the cat knowing the She - Devil, she would tease them to no end especially Natsu.

" Yeah?? What??" Natsu compose himself from being embarass in front of Lucy.

" Are you alright? Your face is red." Lucy said feeling his forehead with her palms. Natsu jerk up a little as he held his hands in surrender assuring her that he is fine.

" I'm fine , don't worry." Natsu nervously laugh at this as Lucy just nod at him.

" Alright then, time to work." Lucy nod in understanding as Happy and Natsu wishes her ' good luck ' before she emerge from the bushes they currently hiding. Walking slowly towards the gate of the Dukes mansion.

Lucy rang the bell as she waited for them to meet her. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and something came out from the ground jumping in front of her. Lucy look shock as a man shorter than her standing in front of her with maids standing behind him.

" What do you want? Oh! You're here for the maid job are you?" The man ask to her as she just nod her head.

" Well, You're not what I currently looking for and you wont get hired by me, Ugly." Everlue laugh at her with his maids followed his actions. Lucy look at him with sad smile on her face.

" I understand , I'ill be taking my leaves then." Lucy walk away from them as Everlue and the maids gawked at her calm behaviour. Everlue glared at her retreating figure till he and his maids entered the mansion.

Lucy return as Natsu and Happy look at her sad face as tears starting to shows from her watery eyes.

" I'm sorry Natsu. . . . I have . . . . failed you. . ." She said crying while her hands rub away the tears that fell from her eyes. She cried herself no because the man called her ugly. It was her friends plan didn't go as they wanted it to go. She felt useless failing their effort for completing the mission they took just for her.

Natsu bent down to her as he rub her head with a gentle smile on his face causing Lucy to stop crying and look at him with wide eyes. Happy pat her on her lap assuring her that it will be okay.

" Even though it didn't work, doesn't mean your effort go to vain." Natsu said grinning in front of her.

" Yeah, You have tried your best, it's not like we're angry at you for that." Happy said smiling the brightest smile Happy could give. Lucy smiled as she nod to them. At this she will give her best for them on this mission.

Continued??~~

 **Ahh so heres a short recap at what Natsu and Happy doing while Lucy talk with the Everlue guy. . .**

Natsu and Happy hid their best away from getting caught seen by the Duke. They could see Lucy waiting in front of the gate for their undercover.

" Natsu? You liike her don't chu?? I caught your face were red earlier seeing Lucy in the maid costume we bought." Happy snickered teasing Natsu as he glared at the cat.

" Shut up or you won't get fishes till next year." Natsu threatened him as Happy quickly shut its mouth from saying anything. Natsu look again at Lucy and this time a man jump out from the ground standing in front of her.

Even though they aren't close but being a dragon slayer has it advantage. Natsu could hear their conversation clear than Happy as they wait for their plan to work.

He could hear the man speak not allowing Lucy to say a word till he said something that make his blood boil. Natsu tried to jump from the bushes as Happy notice what he tried to do. Happy hold on to his shirt stopping him from taking a step further.

" I'M GONNA KILL HIM!! ARGHHH!!!" Natsu yelled as Happy pulling him back from advancing with different poses as he clawed his way from Happy trying to punch the guy in the face.

" Stop it Natsu!!" Happy tried his best to stop him with all strenght he had in him till Lucy came back to them.

Natsu and Happy hurriedly compose themself with a small cough from Happy.

 **Okay, I tried my best with everything I had in my brain. Although I have another idea for another story but I want to finish this story first.**

 **Thank you for the love and followers and the reviews that you send for this story.**

 **I will tried my best to make this story a good one. Can't wait for the next one =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natsu , Happy and Lucy after she wear back her clothing,quitely sneak around on the mansion to get inside without detected. They found a window open slightly as they entered they way in the mansion. Natsu could tell what room they entered from the window as he guess storage room withs racks of useless things or probably a room for maids to get something for their duty.

As they sneak out from the room while looking around for anyone trying not to get caught by the Duke especially his hideous maids. Depending on Natsu senses , they walk quietly through the hallways as they pass every doors of the mansions.

"Natsu?? Do you know where you're going??" Happy ask lowing its voices with Lucy holding Happy like a doll. Who could blame Happy?? Happy like feeling to hold by Lucy. Oh how Happy loves the attention.

"We're close though so to answer that? Yes I know where I'm going." Natsu said looking back to Happy.

"Oohh!! I know!! Natsu!!" Happy jump away as Happy covered its nose to its mouth like a ninja do doing ninja poses.

"Nin, Nin!!" Natsu look at Happy as he also covered his face using his scarf and doing exactly like Happy. Lucy look confuse to them when suddenly while they were playing ninja, Lucy felt like someone calling her as she walk slowly towards the source of it, passing Natsu and Happy with them look at Lucy odd and weird behaviour. They tried to call out to her but it didn't reach out to her. And so they followed Lucy till Lucy stop in front of a double door.

Lucy opened the doors slowly as she look around the room which was bigger than any room they have scouted. Tall shelves with books organized around the area.

"Woah!! Its HUGE!!" Natsu look around half yelling half whispering, looking around the room which called the library as he guess it.

"Alright! Time to find that book!".

" Aye!!" They separated from each other as they search for that certain book through shelves of books.

Lucy checking the row of the shelves when she felt something that caught her attention. She look closer at a certain book as she walk closer like a moth drawn to the light.

She took out a book from the shelves as she tried to read the cover. Happy notice Lucy holding a book with a struggle look on her face. Happy hovered next to Lucy as Natsu joined as well later after he notice Happy went flying towards Lucy.

"What's wrong??" Natsu asked to them as Happy turn which Lucy followed his actions facing Natsu with the book on her holds.

"Lucy found the book!" Happy said happily earning a grin from Natsu as he patted Lucys head.

"Good job, Lucy" She nodded her head as she give the book to Natsu. Just when it about to reach Natsus palms, a voice echoed around the library alarming the trio of the presence.

"Ohoho, if it isn't the ugly with her friends trying to steal the book from me." The Duke appeared on the door with two guys standing behind him with one of them have a giant pan tied behind his back. Lucy tilted her head as she look at the man with the pan confuse for his odd choice for weapon.

"The book isn't yours!!" Natsu yelled to the Duke who became furious at this statement.

"Happy!!".

"Aye Sir!!!!" Happy grab Lucys back as she being lifted from the ground flying through the window making the glass shattered to pieces leaving Natsu and the enemy in front of him. Natsu smirk feeling excited for getting to beat up someone. His lit his flames with his fist colliding each other staring at his 'guests'.

"Now I'm all fired up!!".

Happy landed Lucy gently outside a few feet from the mansion with the the book secured safely in her arms.

"Is Natsu going to be ok??" Lucy look at Happy as the cat simply shrugged dismissing the girl concern for their friend.

"Nah, he will be fine and besides, at least we got the book though." Happy pointed to the book on her arms.

Lucy hold out the book as she intensely stared the book as it would make a hole through the book.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Happy ask looking between her and the book.

"The book, its calling me. . . " Just when she spoke, her body began to glow with the wind circling around her. Happy awed at the same time shock.' Its happening again' Happy thought slight taken back by the pressure of the wind.

Natsu jump at them with his flaming fist meeting the floor just when the three dodge just in time. The floor creak at the impact as Natsu glared at them with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You two, take care of him. I will get the girl." The Duke dissapeared through the floor making a large hole to the ground. One of the man jump at Natsu as he tried to lay some damage to Natsu. Natsu dodge all his punches and kicks when the man with the pan appeared behind Natsu. Natsu lit his foot on fire as he make a 360 kick on each of their faces knocking both of them unconcious.

"Now, finding Happy and Lucy." Natsu ran through the shattered window as he hope he find them before the fat round man.

"Lucy!!" Happy tried to call her name hoping to reach her but her eyes were different than the last time, yellow-golden eyes with the same colour of her hair with the tip of her hair began to turn white colour.

When the air became calm and the glowed died down without changing her appearances, Happy can see her eyes as tears flowed from it with sad look upon her face. Happy tried to speak when a hand emerge from the ground grabbing Lucys ankle making her fall as her hair and eyes return to normal with the book stumbling to Happys feets.

"Give it back or I will hurt the girl." Everlue jump out of the ground, holding Lucys hair with other on her neck.

"Oka-" "Don't Happy, don't give it to him!!" Lucy yelled to Happy making Happy startled as the cat started to cry holding the book tightly to him.

"So you won't give me back the book then. . . . Well you wouldn't mind if your friend scream a little. . . " Duke smirk at this as his hand gripping on Lucys neck, as his hold became tighter than before making her hard to breath." Would you?".

"Lushie!!" Happy pounce at him scartching its claws to the mans face giving him minor injuries. Happy tried his best to get him off of Lucy so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Get off me you filthy cat!" The Duke grab Happy and throw him painfully to the ground with Lucy stared in shock seeing Happy laying on the ground. Lucy ran by Happys side scooping him in her arms.

"HAPPY!!!" Lucy shouted his name when a gust of wind swirled around her and Happy. Her body began to glow with a wave of magic ammitating from Lucys body causing the ground near them sprout with green grass and flowers. A pair of white feathered wings sprouted from her back as she cried holding on Happys unconcious body.

The Duke were shock but then he tried to attack Lucy when a fiery fist send him to a tree causing the Duke to lose unconcious with Natsu arrive and saw Happy being toss to the ground by the Duke. But sadly he couldn't save his feline friend from getting hurt but what even more shocking was Lucys appearance with the wings. God, she look like an angel send down for him and only him.

Happy began to stirred awake as he felt wet on his forehead. He look up and saw Lucy holding on to him with Natsu few feet away from them .

"Lucy? Natsu?".

"Happy!! Thank goodness you're okay." Lucy hug Happy as her magic began to calm down.

"Hey buddy, good thing you're okay." Natsu walk towards them, patting on Happys head.

"Well, let's finish this mission then so we can go home." Lucy and Happy nodded their head as they took the book to the client, Kaby and send the Duke to jail for his own crimes.

Continued??~~

 **Okay so I have finish this chapter and I look at the reviews. . . well if you don't like how I wrote then don't review. . seesh. . Every person has the right to wrote how they please as long the story is good for us users to read it.**

 **And also thank you for the good reviews who like my story so far and please give urself a credit for liking and following people stories. I salute you . . =D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a week of the incident, Natsu couldn't help but wonder who is Lucy. The wings, the magic, her appearance its like a whole different person. But he could feel inside him she still is Lucy but with unknown magic inside her waiting to wake up. He look at Lucy who sat on the table chatting happily with Levy and the girls. He sigh his concern caughting the attention of the Ice mage.

"Hey Ash Breath, you alright there?" Gray hoping on the bar stool right next to where Natsu is sitting.

"Yeah, just clearing my mind for a bit." Natsu said with a stern look on his face. Gray narrowed his eyebrows looking at his frienemies. Although they don't get along well but they are friends nonetheless.

"What for?".

"I. . . What I saw when we took the mission a week ago. . Lucy . . .Her magic was different than anything I've ever seen, you know?" Natsu said to him as he merely nodded to him acknowledge his worry towards their new friend. With Master said when she joined them, he really hope that nothing will hurt her for gaining her unknown power. He and Natsu just sigh in sync thinking of their beloved blonde who the guild love her in mere moments they talk to her. Her warm smile, and gentle heart reach out to everyone that have cross with her.

"Don't worry to much though, everyone love her in Fairy Tail so when anything happen to her, we will protect her like our own." Gray pat him on the shoulder as Natsus return the gesture when a loud bam from the door causing everyone to go silent as a figure standing at the entrance door. Both Gray and Natsu shudder in fear as they hug each other fearing for their lives when they saw who it was.

"Erza!!" Shrieking her name with her standing almighty and pride scanning each and everyone as she entered the guild hall, holding a giant horn on her shoulder.

"Who's that?" Lucy pointing towards Erza asking a question to Happy who still on Lucys arms.

"That's Erza, you haven't met her yet cause she's away on a mission when you joined here.".

"Mira! Is Master here?" Erza ask the white-haired barmaid who smiled to her.

"Ara, ara, Welcome back Erza. Master is away for the guild master meeting in Clover town." Mira said to her still smiling her warmly smile.

"Well then I have no other choice then, Gray! Natsu!" Erza turn her head towards the shrieking duo as they stood from the stool with a loud 'Aye'.

Lucy take a good look at her and her clothing style. Her long red hair reaches to her waist, with an armor just on her upper parts and a blue-navy skirt reaches to her knees with a pair of black combat boots. Lucy thought one thing in her mind as she look at Erza 'Pretty'.

Erza whipped her head as she saw a girl with long blonde-golden hair that reaches to her knees.

"You must be new. I'm Erza Scarlet, you can call me Erza." Erza introduce herself as she lend for her to shake. Lucy look confuse at this sudden gesture as she look between her face to her hand.

"Lucy, she's giving you a handshake as a friendly gesture." Happy said showing her the handshake. Lucy nod as her mouth form an 'o', returning the handshake to Erza.

"Erza, this is Lucy. She's not accustome to our way of life as she still new to the world." Happy explained to Erza making her nodded her head in undertsanding manner. She turn towards the two boys who silently bickering behind her back as she give them a serious look at them both causing the duo to shivered in fear.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you both for a special mission that I have prepared myself. I will give the details later but for now go home and pack your things. We will meet at the train station about 1 hour. Understood?" Erza ordered them as Gray and Natsu squeak with a loud 'Aye'. Before she leave, she stop as she look at Lucy with Happy still on her arms.

"Why don't you go with us, Lucy? We can show you how to do with missions in teams." Erza spoke smiling warmly to her making her face lit up like a star beaming at the sudden invitation. She just nod to her for her answer with Erza leaving the guild towards her home.

"Well, you can't leave with them by wearing that." Mira asked gesturing to her torn up dress which Lucy look at her with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Here some cloth for you so you don't have to worry about the dress." Mira shoved some cloth to her as Mira drag her towards the bathroom. Once Lucy and Mira's gone from sight, Natsu and Gray look at the bathroom door before they look at each other with confuse look on their faces.

The bathroom door began to open as Mira walk towards the two dumbfounded boys who sat on the stool waiting for Lucy. Lucy walk out of the bathroom with bashful look on her face adjusting the cloth that she currently wear. Natsu and Gray look awed by her appearance with pink coated their cheeks with one thought as they say in their mind 'cute'.

She wore a ruffled blouse that covered on her busty breast with a collared leathered neckline like 'v' upwards leaving her shoulder bare and around her chest leaving the blouse as the inner layer of the style. Her short two layered skirt that reaches to her thigh with black socks reach to her upper knees with a pair of furred boots. Her hair were tied into two low ponytail, overall her cloth hug her curves perfectly with the colour of white and caramel.

"So, what do you think?" Mira asked them cutting them from their gawking at Lucy as they cough with the blush still plastered on their faces.

"I think it's look great on Lu-chan." Levy appearead next to the boys as she smiled at Lucy with Cana behind her giving two tumbs up towards Lucy.

"Oh my, you guys better go before Erza get there." Mira shooed them as Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy left the guild heading towards the train station.

"Happy, can you get my bag at home?" Natsu ask his feline companion as he saluted at Natsu and flew towards their house.

The trio walk in comfortable silence till they arrive at the train station. A few second later, Happy called to them carrying Natsus bag till the cat landed softly in Lucys arms.

"Fuh, I made it in time then." Happy lay tiredly resting on Lucys lap.

"Thanks though buddy." Natsu crouch down as he patted Happy while grinning towards Lucy who smiled returning the gesture.

"Jeezz, Do you like to slave him around or you just plain lazy?" Gray scoffed crossing his arms on his well toned chest.

"Umm. . Gray?" Lucy called to him before they could argue, Lucy pointed to his chest as he cursed under his breath running around to find his lost shirt. Thankfully before Gray could curse, Natsu close Lucys ears hoping she didn't hear the unappropriate word that Gray said earlier.

Lucy look at Natsu as she tilted her head confuse at Natsus sudden action but she shrugged her curiousity away when she saw the red-haired woman walking towards them. But something caught her attention as she look behind Erza causing passersby to look at the wagon Erza currently pulling, with bags and luggage piled up lile mountain as the passersby sweatdrop at her. When Erza reach towards them, Lucy couldn't help but wonder about her wagon full of luggages.

"Aah, I see that everyone is here then." Erza said with the three standing in front of her except for Happy who soundlessly sleeping in Lucys arms.

"Well then, let's take the train towards our destination." Erza lead them as they entered the train heading to their next adventure.

Continued??~~~

 **Okay so I tried my best to explain about Lucys new outfit but I don't really good at it. Sorry. . .**

 **But think of them like on some RPG gaming outfit or an anime that look similar to that but I leave to your imaginations however.**

 **F,F and R Thanks =D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy with her friends as they currently sitting inside the moving train. Erza explained to them about a dark guild holding a powerful artifact called lullaby.Well all of them listen except for Natsu who holding his painful stomach as he sat beside Erza.

"Here Natsu you can sit on my lap." Erza patted her lap indicating for Natsu to lay his head on her lap.

"It's . . . Ugggg. . . . Okay . . . Erza." He weakly replied as he struggled against his motion sickness. Lucy felt pity for her friend fighting against the sickness that clearly the side effect of being a dragon slayer. Oh how she wishes she could help him in anything. Beside she owe him for saving her life and bringing her to Fairy Tail.

"Come, I insist." Erza punch him on the stomach making a fatal blow as he fall on Erza lap making Gray and Happy sweatdrop at her as they thought her as 'monster'.

Lucy look at Gray as he caught her staring at him as he raise his eyebrows at her.

"What's wrong?" Gray ask her as she shook her head, smiling at him.

"I was wondering what's your magic looks like." Lucy said to him as she patted Happy on her lap.

"I'm an ice mage. I can make my ice into things like this." Gray hold out his hand into a fist as he make his magic. Once he open his palms came out a symbol of their guild made out of ice. Lucy awed as she saw the Fairy Tail symbol Gray just made. Gray couldn't help but smiled just by looking her awed face. Its like giving a kid a new toy by looking the kids face it was all worth it.

"It's beautiful..." Lucy said as he handed her the symbol smiling to her.

" Nothing as beautiful as you. . ." Gray murmured to himself when Lucy look at him tilting her head to the side.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Lucy asked to him as he cough with a blush coated his cheek avoiding Lucys gaze.

"Nothing. . ahem. . " Gray answered as he look other side which Lucy shrug it off as she look outside the window when a voice from the speaker getting everyone attention, notifying their next stop.

When the train stop, everyone started to get off the train except for Lucy and Happy.

"Happy, you go on first. I will help Natsu out." Happy nod at her as the cat leave both of them alone knowing they will catch up with the group later. Lucy help Natsu up, swinging his arm around her shoulder as she walk slowly from their seat. Suddenly the train began to move as Lucy look around and to the window as she saw the station move slowly from the scenery. She sweatdrop as she realize they were separated from the team by the train.

Natsu who finally started to awake as he smelled a sweet scent from someone next to him as the person helped him on his feet dragging him to who knows where which he had no idea. He kept on sniffing the scent feeling addicted by it as the scent somehow able to supress his motion sickness from effecting his body. Either way it's like a cure or a medicine for his sickness to go away. When he realize who the person is, he was stunned as he look at Lucy who was struggling to keep him and her from falling considering his body is bigger than her body. As he look downwards he notice something causing him to nosebleed. Oh how he felt that Kami is blessing him for seeing Lucys smooth skin and her bouncy round breast. Heck even he could felt her breast pressing next to his rib cage. Okay now he's surely gonna faint from the nosebleed. If Lucys like a human girl, surely he will get a beating for looking at her breast like that.

"Natsu?" Lucy called him cutting him from his trance. He compose himself as he felt a little bit better just by smelling her scent. He cough to himself composing like nothing happen.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Natsu asked looking around the train.

"Happy and the others are still waiting for us on our stop just now but, it's look like we still stuck in the train. . . What should we do?" Lucy ask as she look at him with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry though, I'm pre-…Someone's coming..." Natsu grab Lucys hand as they took a seat near the window, pretending to sleep afraid for the men to notice them.

"Erigor's gonna be thrilled about this." A man said as they took the behind Natsu and Lucy.

"Yeah, especially when we succeded getting the Lullaby." Another man spoke making Lucy stiffened hearing the Lullaby.

"How do you unseal it, Kageyama?" Natsu could hear the man scoffed at this as he laugh at the other mans face.

"Why should I tell you that?" The man Natsu presume called Kageyama answered.

"Especially when fairies like to eavesdropping on peoples conversation." At this Natsu and Lucy jolt from their seat facing Kageyama and other man with him. Natsu grit his teeth seeing Kageyama smirk at him as Lucy standing behind him.

"If it isn't Fairy Tail mages. How inconvinient seeing you fairies here." Kageyama smirk as he and his partner look at both of them with bored eyes.

Natsu felt his blood boil just hearing their crappy talk about his guild. He lung at the as he tried to lay his punches in either one of their faces. Lucy look worriedly for Natsu as he tried his best fighting against two mages.

"Well time to fly fairies." Kageyama said as Natsu felt his body being throw out of the window. Lucy immideately jump onto Natsus as they clung onto each other waiting for the impact of the hard ground. When Natsu felt his body being lift up in the air, he look at Lucy and gawk when he saw two big white feathered wings sprouted from Lucys back.

"Lucy. . . . ." Natsu murmured as Lucy smiled to him. They landed slowly till their feet reach the hard ground. Natsu were suprised by the wings on Lucys back as they began to fold making it look like a cloak covering her body. Suddenly, they heard a screech when they saw Happy with the others arrive in a vehicle with Erzas driving it. When the car stop in front of them, Happy flew straight at Lucys chest as he cried in her arms. Erza and Gray were shocked seeing Lucys wings that more bigger than Happys wings. Lucys who were occupied by calming Happys tears didn't notice the three who still gawking while staring her newfound wings.

"Lucy? Your. . . . . . wings. . . " Gray called her name making her look at him as he point out his shaky hands towards Lucys back. Lucy just look at her wings with a hint of confusion and curiousity but for now she shrugged at him don't really know the answer to his questions.

"Anyway, Erza. We need to follow the train. I think I know where Lullaby is." Natsu exclaim making Erza nod her head as the two rode their way using the car while Happy, carrying Natsu, and Lucy's flew following the train towards their nightmare.

~Continued??~

 **I know it sucks but bear with it. .**

 **Now Lucys power began to awaken bit by bit. . hmm. .**

 **Now Fairy Tail is ending. . oooh I'm gonna miss the manga and everything. . .**

 **Hopefully it will continue with the story of their generations. . Ooh Hiro Mashima please make a story about their generations. .**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **(Claudie Mackula - Melancholy)**

Once they arrive at the train station, they could see a crowd of people outside the train station as Erza ask one of the conducter passing through them.

"Excuse me? Can you please tell me what happen?" Erza said to him with her monstrous stare as the man gulp cowering in fear for his life.

'Monster!' all of them said in their mind except Lucy who look their surrounding in confusion.

"I-I-I d-on't know what happen but a-pparently two men started to attack the station causing damage inside the station!" The man stuttered as Erza let go

Everyone sweatdrop at her except Lucy with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well then, I advise you take civilians to a safe place and let us handle this matter." The man noded as the crowd began to leave the area only with the five of them occupied.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the lousy fairies." A voice coming out from the speaker startling everyone catching their attentions.

"What do you want bastard??!!!" Natsu gritted his teeth as he felt piss towards the owner of the voice which he knew too well who it is.

"My, my, eager aren't we?" The voice chuckled as it erupt in laughter. For Lucy she didn't like the situation they're currently in. It's like they are being played like childrens toy.

"Let's play hide and seek. You count and. . . " Suddenly shadows appeared under Lucys feet as it began to consume her to the ground. "find us before something happen to Miss little Fairy here. You dont want to do that, would you now?". Before they could even grab her hand, Lucy's nowhere in sight causing the Fairy Tail members too became furious well especially Natsu.

"YOU BASTARD!!" The voice laugh at them while their eyes glared at the speakers around the area. Natsu lit his fist on fire as he punch every speaker he encountered.

"Natsu, now is not the time to be angry. We need to find Lucy." Erza said to him earning a nod as they ran inside the station when they encountered a crowd full of men surrounding them.

"You guys go ahead, I will stay here." Erza said as she requip her magic.

Natsu, Gray and Happy ran to the other hallway while Erza fight with the mages.

"We need to split up!!".

"Alright!!" The trio split their ways as they fight against time to find Lucy.

'I'm coming Lucy' Natsu thought in his mind as he ran his way to find her.

In a dark room, Lucy unconcious body began to stir as she blink her eyes adjusting to her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She ask to herself looking around the dark room as she tried to find her way out of it.

"Where's the door?" Lucy ask as her hand land on the walls that showed her the way. 'It's too dark and I can't see. . ' Lucy chanted herself to glow as her wings appeared behind her back. She could see clearly a long hallway trough what seems to be the exit.

"I hope everyone is safe. . " Lucy mumbled to herself as she walk along the dark hallway.

Erza defeated the group of dark mages as the unconcious body surrounded around her. She look around as he magic began to drain her strenght causing her legs to fall on her knees while she pant trying to catch up her breath.

"Uggghhh. . . . My body. . . . . I need to find Lucy." Erza stand with all her might as she find her way towards her new friend.

With Happy, he flew each of the way in the station when he saw a way towards the underground floor. He went downstairs of the underground floor which rarely people use them.

"LUCY!!!!" Happy shouted hoping he could find her before the enemy does. Within second he could hear a faint voice of his favourite blonde as he dash towards her way.

After few turns Happy was relieved to see the blonde beauty was safe from harm as Happy lung at her to her chest causing her to staggered backwards a bit.

"C'mon, let's go to Natsu and the others." Happy said as he let Lucy carried him feeling his magic weaken for being using it longer than expected.

"Thanks Happy. . . " Lucy smiled down to him rubbing his ears making him purred at the contact.

"It's okay though, You're my friend too." Happy smiled as he led her out from the underground floor towards their friends.

Erza panted heavily as she hold on to her swords maintaining her balance standing on one knee. 'Please be safe' she thought as she hurried to search for the others. Gray after few short of turn and few empty rooms he was frustrated worrying for their gold maiden. ' Shit!! It's like a maze in here' he cursed in his thought when he arrive in another room to find three men of the Eisenwald guild. He smirk as he readied his magic fist bump to himself. " Let's get this over with.". Natsu ran his way through the hall as he hope to find Lucy's smell. ' Where is she!!?' He thought when another scent he knew very well making his blood boiled. He followed the scent till he found his way to the control room as he glared the man in front of him.

"You!!" He point his finger towards the culprit." Where is Lucy??!!!"

Kageyama just smirk at him making him even more furious than he already is while he said " Who want's to know?". Natsu lunged towards him with his fiery fist colliding with Kageyamas face sending him flying to the wall. Natsu gave him the deathly glare as his flames engulf his body where he walk slowly towards Kageyama.

"Now I ask you again, where is Lucy?".

with Lucy and Happy*

"Hey Lucy?" Happy said hovering next to her as walk their way searching for their others friends, well for Lucy that is as Happy just use his wings.

"Yes Happy?" Lucy asked turn her head to look at her cute little friend.

"Do you like to sing? Natsu said your voice is angelic even though I don't know what he meant by that." Happy said to her causing her to look at him with a look of suprise.

"Yes, whenever I sing, I express myself with my feelings." She said as she smiled warmly towards Happy. Happy like the way her smile, it make him felt warm inside and ease his sadness away. Maybe that's why he felt attached to her, just by her presence he felt loved like a motherly loved towards their child and safe.

"Maybe I can sing for you when we back at the guild." She said making Happy perk up his ears as he smiled at her like a kid feeling excited on their first trip.

"Really? You promise?".

" Promise. . . "..

Continued???~~~~

 **Okay sorry if it took soooooo looooong to update but I will try my hard to update as fast as I can. . . . . .**

 **Well If my brain work its function that is . . . . . .**

 **sometimes this brain of mine is taking too loooong to get the idea in my head. . . . . . Like a truck funning out of fuel. . . . .**

 **hmmm. . . . .Maybe I need the something to make this rusty brain of mine work faster. . . . . What do you think???**

 **Anyway. . . . . RR**

 **A lot of misspelling I suppose but Hey, Its not easy to use it on phone you know with the lag and stuff. . . Well enjoy the story then . . .**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Natsu punch Kageyama as he dodge it in time when he started to summon his shadows assaulting Natsu. Natsu dodge swiftly not making contact with his shadows as he lit his fist on fire pouncing on him with all his might.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!" Making Kageyama fall on his back feeling his fist connected to him causing him to lose concious.

"Dammit!! Where are you Lucy?!" He cursed with himself for going overboard as he look at Kageyama unconcious state.

"Well better take you with me then.". . . .

With Gray

"I hope thats the last of em. . . ." Panting heavily as he swipe a sweat on his forehead when he felt someone presence causing him to whip his head to turn to look behind him causing him to let a breath of relief as he saw Erza holding her sword to support her from falling.

"Erza!!" He hurriedly help her to stand holding on her waist with her arms on his shoulder.

"You should take it easy there you know." Gray scolded her causing her to laugh him off as they look around to find their favourite golden girl.

"So much for asking. . . Got any clue?" Gray ask as both of them walk around trying to find Lucy while asking questions. Well more like beating than asking though.

"No, they don't even want to cooperate with me. . ." Erza sigh when a voice stop them on their track.

"Hell!! You guys sure take a lot of beating there." Natsu appeared with Kageyama as he slide Kageyama down on the floor of the entrance station. Erza chuckled at his comment while Gray rolled his eyes as he scoffed at his state.

"Of course, who you think we are?" Gray said making Natsu glared at him crossing his arms on his chest with a pout on his face.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ice prick. . " Natsu said causing Gray to have a tick mark on his head.

"Oh really? For you information I have beat more guys than you do." Gray said hitting a nerve inside Natsu.

"You wanna go there, Frost breath?" Natsu said lowly as they closed their distance with their forehead bumping into each other.

"What about you, Lava brain?" Gray said as he felt irritated every second feeling his presence.

"Yo -" "It seems you got through my underlings." A voice causing them three to look up seeing Erigor hovering in mid air cross-legged with a scyth on his shoulder.

"Well, time for my departure then, oh , here's a gift for you as a farewell gift." Suddenly a whirlwind appeared surrounding the station.

"Dammit!!" Natsu tried to jump through the whirlwind causing him to fly back to the station wall.

"NATSU!!" Erza shouted as both of them ran towards his injured body.

"Shit!! That hurts Dammit!!!" He cursed to himself as he glared at the wild wind.

"Geez, be careful Hothead, you could've killed yourself with that." Gray scolded to him as Natsu tried to stand but failed miserably causing him to sit on the wall.

"And we haven't found Lucy yet. . . " Natsu said between his hisses fighting against the pain.

"Damn!! Where is Happy anyway?" Erza asked as she look around to find the blue furball.

With Happy and Lucy*

Happy hovered in front of Lucy as he look around fearing for the enemy to find them when suddenly they heard a loud yelling outside of the station and a wild wind appeared outside the station causing Happy and Lucy to look at each other with worried gaze as they both run their way towards the exit.

"Lucy, I'm gonna fly higher to find the others while you stay here and wait for me to come back okay?" Happy ask earning a nod from her as he flew to the sky and Lucy waited for him there.

 _"Use your magic . . . . . "_ A faint voice was heard as Lucy look around her to find the owner of the voice. Somehow she felt familiar. She could feel the voice wasn't bad but warm and friendly.

 _"Use the power inside you Lucy. . . "._

"How do I do that?"

 _"Use your voice Lucy, express your feelings through your voice. . . "_

"My feelings?"...

 _"How do you feel for your friends?". . ._

"I felt. . . . Loved by my friends . . . Its felt . . Right where I belong like a. . . . . family. . "

 _"Then do what you can to help your family. . . ."_ "Yes I know what to do now. . . . Thank you. . . . " Lucy smiled feeling thankful for the voice guidance as she felt inside her heart reaching out to her feelings.

"Lucy!!! I know where they are , hurry!!" Happy said as she followed him leading the way outside the station. When they arrived Lucy felt her heart shattered to million pieces. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her friends in their state. Erza weaken state, Gray bruised body and Natsu have cuts everywhere on his body.

"Are you guys alright?" Lucy hurriedly went beside them as she look at them with sorrow.

"LUCY!!" The three of them shouted as the let out their breath of relief with thankful smile on their faces.

"You sure got us worried there." Gray scolded with warm smile making Lucy return the gesture.

"I'm fine, Happys with me. . ." Hugging Happy when he's next to her making the boys jealous of the cute little blue feline 'Lucky cat' thinking at the same time glaring at Happy.

"We're fine Lucy, don't worry. After all we are Fairy Tail mages." Erza said proudly making Lucy smiled to her enthusiasm.

Lucy look around their surrounding as she could see the wind surrounding their area. She look behind them and saw the bad man from earlier at the train lying unconcious behind them.

"Is he okay??" Lucy asked as she pointed towards the guy behind them causing them all to turn their head to look at Kageyama as they heard a groan from him, as he started to wake up holding his ached head.

"Are you-" "Don't go near him Lucy, he might hurt you".Natsu stop her helding out his hand in front of her stopping her mid track.

"Its alright. . . . I will be fine. . . " Lucy said looking at each of her friends eyes with a smile that reach to their heart making them smiled back to her. Natsu lowered is arms as Lucy slowly walk towards Kageyama. she kneeled next to him causing him to look at her with a suprised and awed look at his face.

"Are you hurt?" Lucy smiled making him blush when she put her soft and smooth skin of her palm on hos forehead while tilting her head a bit which he thought she looks cute.

"I-I-I. . . . I'm fine. . . . " Kageyama said to her avoiding her eyes making her smiled at his protest.

"That's good. ." Lucy said as she stood and turn facing her friends. She look at the fierce wind making her look at them with worried gaze.

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked to her friends causing them to thought for a minute looking for a solution towards their problem.

"We tried everything we could but its hard to make the wind stop with magic. Even Natsu hear dumb enough to just jump in." Erza explained to her. Happy ears drop hearing this as he said to himself catching everyones attention.

"Is there no hope for us?".

All of them bowed their head except Kageyama as they felt what Happy felt in his current state.

 _'Use the voice inside you. . . '_ Lucy look at the wind she heard her in her mind She smiled thankful to the voice as murmuring a silent ' Thank you' towards the unknown voice inside her head.

Lucy took a step forward and another causing her friends and Kageyama to look at her strangely finding her behaviour rather odd than normal.

" Lucy??" Gray called to her only got ignored by his calling. They watch as she come closer and closer to the wind.

"Hey you, it's dangerous!!" Kageyama warned to her but to no avail. Erza glared at him as she grab him by the collar meeting his eyes.

"What is your master plan??" She asked half shout half growled at him making him squirm under her fierce deathly glare.

"Tell me!!" Erza raise her voice once again making him jerk back by her, and starting to feel scared towards the red haired woman.

"He intends to use the Lullaby at Clover town. All the guildmaster held a meeting there and so he want to get revenge on them." Kageyama said quickly causing Erza to release him with a shocked look on her face.

"Tell me how to stop this??!!" Natsu turn to asked doing the same thing with him while gritting his teeth together.

"TELL ME!!??" Natsu being the little impatient as he saw the guy shook his head to him. Natsu could see him trembling in fear as he let go of him causing him to fall backwards on his butt. Unknown to them, Lucy became closer and closer to wind as they heard Happy shouted her name causing them all to look at her. Their heart immidiately stop seeing her a few feet away from the wind.

Natsu couldn't wait more as he sprint towards her just hoping he could be there to save her from being shredded by the wind.

Once Lucy stop walking, she let her voice out as she sings her heart out stopping Natsu from his track. The others were awed by her voice feeling some kind of hope through the way she sings. Kageyama felt something warm in his heart as he hear her sings, when they look at Lucy they could see something different making them gaped at her.

Her body started to glow and her wings started to appear, with small golden shining orbs flying around her. When it landed on them, they felt their injury is healed and their magic restored.All the scars they got from fighting earlier seems to be vanished.

"Ho - " Erza murmured to herself leaving Gray speechless inspecting every injury on his and their body that were now gone.

"Look!! The wind is stopping. . ." Happy said pointing his paw towards the fierce wind. It getting slower and slower and suddenly cleared making the town normal again.

Lucy stop singing as she turn to normal with only her wings on her back. She look around and see the wind is nowhere in sight. She smiled turn to her friends as they smiled back at her.

"I did it!!" Lucy said happily when Happy hugged her with the others congratulate her on her good work. Gray patted her head, Erza nodded approvingly and Natsu hugging her as he jump her around with a grin on his face. Kageyama look from afar feeling a bit jealous on their interaction. When do he felt happy in his time with the guild? When is it he have friends like them? He didn't know when is the last time he have friends? And then it hit him with realizations that he was alone in this world with no one by his side.

"Are you sad?" A voice startled him as he look up to see a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes as it shine in daylight. He avoided her gaze as he lowered his head when she started to spoke again.

"Everyone doesn't deserve to be lonely anymore. . They deserve to be happy with their friends and family even though they are good and bad people but I think everyone deserve a second chance in life to do good for themselves and others as well." Lucy smiled to him tilting her head to the side.

"Do you want to be my friend?" He's eyes wide as he felt his eyes began tu blur when few drops of tear fall down on his hand. That sentence shocked him. No one has ever treat him nice before. He felt useless now knowing he hurt her but still she was nice to him.

"I'm. . . . . sorry. . " He bowed to the ground seeking forgiveness for the girl.

"I'm. . truly sorry. . ." He said between his sobs feeling ashamed to face her now.

"Its alright there. . We for give ya there buddy. . " Natsu said resting his hand on his shoulder.

"We need to hurry and catch up with Erigor, he's heading to Clover town." Gray said to them with now on his pants.

"Clover town?" Lucy asked as she scoop up Happy between her arms.

"Yes, he's going to kill all of the guildmasters" Erza announced making them gasped at this statement.

"I will help you." Kageyama said unexpected to them causing all of them nod in appreciation, well except for Lucy who only smiled at this.

"Let's go!!". Erza ordered as they went to Clover town with the others hoping they could make it in time.

Continued??~~

 **Done and done. . . Arghh this lag and the hangin' always spoiling my mood for making long story. . .** **Anyway. . .** **What do you think??** **Thanks to FireShifter for encouraging me to kept on going . . Yay!!**


End file.
